Chandler Dietrich
Chandler Dietrich is the main antagonist of Joe Camp's 1977 film For the Love of Benji. He is a phony CIA agent who wants to murder a top scientist and kidnap Benji. Chandler's real name is unknown, as he never mentioned it in the film. He was portrayed by the late Ed Nelson. Biography While waiting to check-in, Mary learns that the man behind her in line, Chandler, is also headed to Crete. Chandler then sneaks into the luggage area where the employees are only allowed, snatches Benji's carrier off a conveyor belt, drugs the dog, and imprints a code in his paw. Upon arrival in Crete, Chandler befriends Mary, while the family learns that Benji and Tiffany missed the connecting flight from Athens. Meanwhile, Chandler pursues Benji in a sports car, but loses him. Alone again, Benji wanders to a hotel, where he spots Mary, Paul, and Cindy, but runs away when he sees Chandler. Procuring a Doberman named Calaga, Chandler tracks Benji to the ruins. Sometime later, in the city, a butcher named Yiannis feeds Benji in his shop. Benji takes a nap, but is awakened by Calaga barking. When Chandler enters the shop, Benji springs from a cupboard and escapes. Returning to Yiannis' shop, Benji sees his friend talking to Stelios, but before Benji can get their attention, Chandler grabs the dog at gunpoint. However, Stelios and Yiannis release Calaga, whom Chandler tied up outside the shop, and Stelios follows Calaga to find Chandler and Benji. As Calaga leaps at Chandler, Benji escapes once more. Calaga chases Benji to the ruins, but the stray dog chases him away. After Mary and the kids find Benji, Stelios arrives to announce that he has to take Benji away for a few days. Before Stelios can explain, Chandler hits him over the head with a gun, knocking him unconscious. Chandler then lies the family, claiming that he's a U.S. agent who must take Benji because the dog holds the key to important information. Instructing Mary to call the police and hold Stelios at gunpoint, Chandler leaves with Benji. Stelios awakens and tells Mary that Chandler is an impostor. The real Dietrich was found murdered in New Jersey and that this man is impersonating him for his own gain. Stelios explains he is a real secret agent, not Chandler, and he has orders to save the life of a top scientist and to preserve a project of worldwide significance and Mary is reluctant to believe him. Meanwhile, Chandler takes Benji to a yacht, where Ronald and Elizabeth are waiting. When the couple accuse the impostor of trying to double-cross them, he knocks them unconscious. As Benji escapes, Chandler pursues the dog back to the hotel, which is now surrounded by the police. Seeing that the impostor is holding Cindy hostage, Benji overcomes his fear of guns and rushes over to bite Chandler in the arm, causing him to let go of the gun and giving Cindy the opportunity to escape as the police arrest him. Gallery Chandler drugging Benji.PNG|Chandler drugging Benji. Chandler imprinting into Benji.PNG|Chandler imprinting a code into Benji's paw. 8889 1 screenshot.png|Chandler after putting the formula into Benji's paw. 8889 2 screenshot.png|Chandler talking to Mary. Chandler tracking down Benji.PNG|Chandler tracking Benji down with his dog. Chandler captures Benji.PNG|Chandler captures Benji. Chandler pushed by Calaga.PNG|Chandler pushed by his dog. Chandler knocking Stelios unconscious.PNG|Chandler knocking Stelios unconscious. Chandler chasing Benji.PNG|Chandler chasing Benji in his car. Chandler holding Cindy hostage.PNG|Chandler holding Cindy hostage. Chandler Dietrich defeat.PNG|Chandler's defeat. 41+9x8AFwoL. SX342 .jpg Navigation Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thugs Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Successful Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Nameless Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Benji Villains Category:Elderly Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Con Artists